


A Moist And Warm Blanket

by WholesomeTaboo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest, One Shot, Oral, Short One Shot, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeTaboo/pseuds/WholesomeTaboo
Summary: Daughters job from day one to day 100.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	A Moist And Warm Blanket

She had found where she belonged.

The past months, since she convinced her dad to let her suck his cock, he had gotten more and more liberal with his use of her.

She did it once, he asked for it again a few days later. Then it started to turn quickly into a daily thing.

They got a sort of routine going, every evening she sucks him off. Then that turned into every evening and morning, and they stuck to that for a while.

Every evening and morning then fit in another blowjob in the mid-afternoon, then another one in bed right before sleeping. 

Once every few days had turned into 4 times a day in a matter of weeks.

Then the loose schedule got looser, it became even more often.

He stopped asking, instead just shoving his cock into her mouth whenever he wanted to.

Then he’d start holding her head in place long after he came, keeping him in her mouth for however long he wanted.

That then turned into keeping his cock in her mouth until he got hard again so she could suck him off again.

That’s where she’s at now, essentially just a cock warmer for her father. She spends easily 90% of their waking hours with his cock in her mouth. He doesn’t let her out to the point that when they want to talk she would have to respond through texts on her phone. 

The old cock of her father, stuck in her mouth almost permanently.

When she finally convinced him to let her suck him off those months ago, she never expected that it would turn out just this well.

**Author's Note:**

> Is 3 fics all about father incest in the span of 2 hours a sign of a problem....
> 
> Naaaah I just like old dick I’m fine.


End file.
